yume100fandomcom-20200213-history
Events
Current Events Circo's Neverending Dream (チルコの終わらない夢) (7/12 ~ 7/19, 12:59 JST) * Circo's Neverending Dream '''event is now available to play! Play any quest (except Challenge quest) to initiate a battle with a magical creature which level goes up as the player defeat them. Defeat Morta to free Dolore from the thorns that bind him! * Winning the battle against the magical creatures will bestow the player with Awakening Coin. Roll the gacha to obtain Morta and Dolore from the gacha! The player will also be given rewards as they defeat a certain number of magical creatures and their rare versions. * Before entering the battle, if the player chooses to use two crystals, their team's attack power will be tripled. * '''Nero '''and '''Velga '''are available in the '''Prince Gacha! Having either of the princes in your team or as support will increase the attack power of your team. * This week's The Prince that Day (ある日の王子様) '''quest features '''Nero! Clear the quest to obtain a Fairy Stone '''as a reward. Past Events '''On the Starlit Night (星灯る夜に) (7/1 ~ 7/8, 12:59 JST) * On the Starlit Night '''point event is now available! Play through the event map accessible through Moon Garden and gather points to receive various rewards, with the chance to receive '''Deneb '''and '''Vega. * The event limited map, Galassia '''also offers various free quests aside from event quests. Play through the map to receive various rewards! * The Starlit version of '''Madhatter, Hearts '''and '''Capita '''is available in '''Prince Gacha! '''Having either of these princes in your party or as a support will increase the player's point as they play through a stage. * This week's '''The Prince that Day (ある日の王子様) '''quest features '''Capita '''and '''Vega! Clear the quest to obtain a Fairy Stone '''as a reward. '''Prince's Foreign Travel (王子様の外遊) (6/22 ~ 6/29, 12:59 JST) * Prince Award '''versions of the top five princes (Rika, Akito, Saiga, Joshua and Julius) are now available! Players who clear the prologue quest will receive one Prince Exchange Ticket that they can exchange for any of the princes mentioned above. * The '''Prince's Foreign Travel '''quest has started! Collect the Awakening Coins and roll them for a certain amount of rolls to obtain the event version Akito and Julius. * The '''Prince Gacha's pickup is Rika, Saiga '''and '''Joshua! '''Also, the chance to obtain a 5★ is 1.5x greater than usual! '''Bride Reflecting on the Water Surface () Guardians of the Spirit (精霊の守護者たち) (5/24 ~ 5/30, 12:59 JST) * The Guardians of the Spirit '''quest is available in Moon Garden. The quests will allow the players to obtain Prince Kalt (Sexy 4★) and Prince Zant (Cool 5★) as drops from the boss stage. For more information, please visit the event page. * The '''Prince Gacha's pickup is Lullus, Foia, Ritz '''and '''Fleus! Lullus will be available on a limited time on the gacha. * This week's The Prince that Day (ある日の王子様) '''quest features '''Lullus! Clear the quest to obtain a Fairy Stone 'as a reward. ' ''' '''Ensemble Stars x Yume100 Collaboration * The Hibiki Wataru drop quest is available in the Moon Garden. This quest will allow the player to obtain Hibiki Wataru (Passion 5★) as a drop from the boss stage. Three Brothers and Three Oddballs (三兄弟と三奇人 ) (5/16 ~ 5/23, 12:59 JST) * This event is a collaboration between Ensemble Stars and Yume100. Clear the quests and get rewards based on how much points you have accumulated! * Players will receive '''Glacier '''and '''Kanata Shinkai '''as one of the many rewards of this event.